lightsaber_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker born, 19 BBY, His parrents Jedi knight Anakin Skwalker and Padame Amidala. Luke grew up with his aunt Beru and uncle Owen on Tatooine, due to his mothers passing at his birth and his fathers turn to the dark side (Darth Vader). At the age of 19 years old luke met his first master and secret protector Jedi master Obi wan Kenobi. Kenobi was his fathers master and close friend. On Tatooine Luke was given his fathers lightsaber stored by Obi wan. Luke with the help from Han solo, Chewbaca, R2-D2, C-3PO, His fallen master Obi wan, and his unknown twin sister princess Leia saved the galaxy from the first death star. Luke was able to triumph by using the force for the first time. Luke and his friends as heroes were honored by the rebellion. Some time had past and luke had continued his travels with the republic, and they found themselves on a tricky situation on hoth. They were able get out of it, and luke found himself usiing the force again to get out of a bad position while being captured by a beast. Luke seeking answers went and found Grand Master Yoda, one of the strongest Jedi of all time. With help from Yoda, Luke was able to learn some of the ways of the force and became a Padawan. He the left Yoda's planet to search and face Darth Vader. Luke and Darth Vadar had a long duel on cloud city where it ultimately lead to Luke's hand being cut off, and the line that was the plot twist of all plot twists being "Luke, I am your father". With confliction Vader tried to bring luke to the dark side of the force but falled and luke was saced by his friends and the millennium falcon. As Han solo was captured and frozen into carbonite, they had taken a huge defeat but hope still remaind. They went off into the galaxy with Luke being given a robotic hand. Some time had past and Luke had become a Jedi knight, and had constructed his own green lightsaber. After saving Han solo, Luke went off to seek guidance from master Yoda and to confirm that Luke's father really was Darth Vader. It was true and Yoda told Luke that he also had a twin sister being Leia. Then Yoda, next to look disappeared in the same way obi wan did. Luke went off to Endor to tell Leia that he was her brother and that he needed to face their father. So Luke surrenders himself to the empire and is able to be escorted. by Darth Vader. They have a conversation, where you can start to feel that Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. Luke and Vader walk into the room of Darth Sidous aka the emperor. The emperor tries to convince luke to join the dark side and to fight his father. Luke uses the force to grab his lightsaber and begins to fight Darth Vader. They have a long duel where you can see Luke's growth as a Jedi. Luke then hides next to a pillar and Vader uses his power to figure out that he also has a daughter, twin to Luke. Vader then threatens to turn her to the dark side if Luke will not. Enraged, Luke turns on his light saber and the duel goes on but more fierce, with luke then cutting off Vader's hand. After doing so he looks at his robotic hand in a fist and he turns off his lightsaber, realizing that if he keeps going he would become the vary thing he fought against. An angered emperor then uses his force lightning to electrocute Luke. Vader sees his own son being hurt and Anakin Skywalker comes out and grabs the emperor and throws him off the edge into oblivion. Luke now gets to see his true father and removes his fathers mask to see a man who has been through so much. Luke returns to Endor and burns his dead fathers body as he is now in the force. Everyone is celebrating the win over the empire Luke, Leia, and Han are all together. Luke turns around and sees the force ghost of Obi Wan, Yoda, and a true version of his father Anakin Skywalker. Luke was a Jedi master and a legend. Many years passed and luke began training a new bunch of jedi which included the son of han and leia, Ben Solo. Luke stated that his nephews power was so raw and untamed. While training Ben Solo he starts to fighure out how dangerous his nephew really was, so one night luke goes up to when Ben is sleeping and plans to kill his nephew. But when he turns on his lightsaber he thinks that he can't do this and is faced with great shame, the problem was while the lightsaber was turned on a scared young Ben solo sees the blade, grabs his blue lightsaber and destroys the house with Luke in it. Luke emerges from the rubble of the hut and sees that the Jedi Academy had been burned down, and all of his students where either killed or taken away by Ben. Some time after Luke then goes into hiding after feeling the most amount of shame he has ever felt.